The invention relates to a dispensing closure for a container and in particular to a dispensing closure which includes a closure cap and a dispensing spout which can slide on the cap from a closed position to an open position.
In known closures of this type, the spout slides along a linear path. The invention provides an improved closure in which the spout slides along a part circular path.
Accordingly, the invention provides a closure cap for a container, having a dispensing spout formed with a dispensing passage having an inlet opening at one end and an outlet opening at the other end, the spout being mounted on the closure cap for limited sliding movement between a closed position in which the dispensing passage is isolated from the interior of the container and an open position in which the dispensing passage is in communication with the interior of the container, characterised in that the movement of the spout from its closed position to its open position follows an at least part circular path.